


An Enemy Within

by Lady_WhiteHaven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_WhiteHaven/pseuds/Lady_WhiteHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the operation at Stalag 13 from an unusual viewpoint.  Reposted from ff.n</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize something, chances are I don't own it, and I am writing this for amusement, not profit.
> 
> Thanks as always to Suzanne of Dragon's Breath for the beta and help with the title.
> 
> Last time I was reading 1984, Brave New World, and Fahrenheit 451. This time I was reading Robert Ludlum. Someone should take my books away.

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA**

**Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo**

**Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters**

**Decoded message follows:**

Day one:

My insertion into Stalag 13 was completed flawlessly. There was one slight difficulty when I was placed among the prisoners to be transferred from the holding camp to Stalag 13. One of the prisoners remarked that he did not recognize me, but this was remedied by pointing out to him that it was a large camp, and we had not been there long. This explanation appeased him, and the rest of the ride passed in silence so as not to give any information to the Germans.

As you predicted, Colonel Hogan appeared right before the other prisoners and I were escorted into the Kommandant's office. He did not have the opportunity to say anything to us other than to remind us that according to the Geneva Convention, we only have to give our names, ranks, and serial numbers. He would occasionally insert a disparaging remark into Klink's speech, something that would never be tolerated by the Gestapo, but Klink ignored the insult. Afterwards, Hogan departed quite abruptly, as though he had urgent business elsewhere, odd though that may seem. This is something I will need to look into.

As much as I disliked the idea of not making the Kommandant aware of my presence, after having met him, I fully concur with your refusal to take him into your confidence. He had barely begun his inane "welcome speech" before I classified him as a complete moron. Hogan's attempts at levity were the only reason that blather was endurable, which may have been his purpose. I cannot imagine why there has not been a successful escape, if five minutes were almost unendurable, I cannot conceive of two years of listening to that idiot.

Despite my best efforts, I was unable to secure a bunk in barracks two. However, this might be a better situation, because, though I may be further from the action, I can still get the basic information that every prisoner in the camp is privy to, but my cover is much less likely to be exposed. There has to be some gossip in a camp of this size; it is inconceivable that all are ignorant of their commanding officer's schemes.

Barracks nine seems ordinary enough. I have not had time for more than a cursory inspection, but I have not seen signs of tunnels or other contraband. This could be suspicious in and of itself, but as I said above, I have not had time for a through search. They might just be adept at hiding forbidden items.

When the other new prisoners and I were settling into our new barracks, a Sergeant David Myers introduced himself as the noncom in charge of barracks nine, and he informed us that Colonel Hogan would speak to us later, but that he was busy at the moment. This is the second indication that Colonel Hogan was busy, which I find rather suspicious. I was given to understand that there is little to do in prisoner of war camps other than to plan the next escape. Surely Hogan could find the time to greet a few new prisoners. This does indicate that at least the barracks leaders are aware of Hogan's activities, whatever they may be.

Myers went on to explain the rules of the camp, most of which were to be expected: roll calls, gambling, letters from home, and the like. One was rather unusual. It seems that all escapes must be approved in advance by Colonel Hogan and his escape committee. Could he be deliberately sabotaging the escape attempts? I cannot see this happening, because by now someone must have caught on, and it would only take one man bypassing Hogan's committee to ruin Klink's perfect record.

Could Hogan be in collusion with Klink? Judging by what I have read of him, he does not seem the type to betray his country and his men. Even if he were, I do not believe the other prisoners would stand for it, much less aid him. They are not in a position to bring an official charge against him, but a fatal "accident" would be easy enough to arrange.

I do not look out of place writing this report at the moment, because several other prisoners are taking advantage of the time to write what I assume are letters home, but I am informed that roll call will happen momentarily. I will write more when I get the opportunity.


	2. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my great uncle Lee (January 10, 1925-July 1, 2005) He fought in the Pacific in WWII, but otherwise Lee Something Unpronounceable's story is true.

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA**

**Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo**

**Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters**

**Decoded message follows:**

Day 3

I am very grateful for the comprehensiveness of the dossier collected on the late Corporal Thomas Robertson, whose identity I have assumed. I have been very rigorously questioned on each aspect of it in the past two days. The prisoners do not have access to the information—at least I _assume_ they do not have access to the information—but at least it keeps me from contradicting myself.

I was given a night to become accustomed to my lodgings and –perhaps—to let my guard down before the testing began.

I did finally meet Colonel Hogan one on one yesterday morning. He was obviously exhausted—could his business have extended into the night? —and he took the opportunity to remind me that all I am to give the interrogators is name, rank, and serial number. He then asked basic background questions, such as my unit and my base, and asked about "people he knew" from that unit, none of whom exist. This was an obvious trap, and I was able to sidestep it easily. It was not the last.

While none of the prisoners were so obvious as to question me about batting averages or who won which World Series, which is a shame because I spent so much time memorizing them, I was obviously subjected to an interrogation. One prisoner asked about my hometown, which I gave as New York City, and less than an hour later another prisoner asked me My preferred route through Central Park, as well as my favorite sights there.

Also, I believe I was searched by an RAF corporal. While I am not certain of this, I cant think of any other reason for him to run into me, yet I doubt it was an accident. Fortunately, I had already deposited my last report at the designated drop point.

While the prisoners were questioning me, I was trying to get information from them. They were often more than willing to share their experiences, as that would give me more reason to share mine. I have found through careful questioning that I do not understand what drives these Americans. Many of their families have not been in that country for more than a few generations, yet they still choose to fight for America rather than their parents' homeland.

One example of this is a corporal Lee Something Unpronounceable, who was trying to learn which bands I prefer. His parents were born in Italy and his father fought for our allies in the last war, yet he is firmly on the side of the Americans. He told me that he even turned down a post in a POW camp in the states, which was offered to him because he speaks fluent Italian, and chose to fight instead. This information is suspect because he is the one who offered it to me, but I have no reason to doubt him.

As far as my search is concerned, I have begun a through search of barracks nine. This is complicated by the need to do it when I am alone, but I have managed get one quarter of the building searched. Unfortunately, the other residents are rather suspicious of me yet, and are loath to leave me unsupervised for long.

So far I have only found the normal contraband items one would expect, but there is no evidence of radios, weapons, or tunnels. This does not mean that there are no such items in the camp, for there may be some in the uninvestigated portion of this barracks, or in Colonel Hogan's barracks.

I believe that I have convinced the prisoners that I am nothing more than I appear to be, a slightly bewildered American flier, and I have found no overt signs of sabotage or espionage activities. Hopefully the prisoners will begin to share sensitive information now that they have tested my credentials.

More reports to follow.


	3. Day 6

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day six:

I have spent the past few days befriending some of the other prisoners in hopes that they will share some of the information I have been sent here to find, and I believe I am making progress. While the questioning of my veracity as a prisoner has not ceased, at least they are no longer shouting random commands in German to see if I react.

I have completed my search of barracks nine, but I have found nothing that ties Hogan or any of the other prisoners to the underground. If anything, the barracks seems a bit too clean. Not only are there no tunnels, but there are no indications of past tunnels, tools used to make tunnels, or even improvised weapons or wire cutters.

My next goal is to search barracks two, but I have no idea of when or how I will be able to make the attempt, and being caught in there would certainly ruin my cover.

I have come to the conclusion that my initial opinion of Wilhelm Klink's capabilities was entirely too generous. The man would have to work to be called a moron, and I cannot imagine how he attained his present rank. My recommendation is to have the individual responsible for his promotion shot for treason against the Third Reich.

Even if I fail to find a connection between Klink and the underground, or for that matter, any crime, I believe that steps should be taken to monitor what he says to prisoners. Twice during my stay here, he nearly divulged sensitive military information to an assembly of prisoners. There are probably grounds for an execution in what he did say.

One theory for his success despite his rampant stupidity has been for some time now that someone is working through him. I believe this to be the case, but am unsure as to the identity of the manipulator.

One possibility is his adjutant, Captain Karl Hauptman. It is a logical assumption, as the man has access to all of Klink's records and is in a position where he can give orders with the kommandant's authority. I have not met him, so I am not in a position to personally judge his character, but it do not feel that he is responsible for Stalag 13's perfect record. One major reason for this is that he has only been stationed here for a few months, and I believe that a series of adjutants actually running the camp to be a bit improbable. There are other reasons as well, but it is unnecessary to go in to each.

Another person in a position to take advantage of the colonel's stupidity is his secretary, Hilda. She is a rather attractive woman, and as such, she would have no difficulty getting any information she wanted out of anyone in camp, prisoner or guard. She also has access to sensitive information and is in a position to take full advantage of that fact. I cannot reject the possibility of her involvement.

The Sergeant of the Guard, one Hans Schultz, is another possibility. He was stationed at Stalag 13 even before Klink was, and he often takes many of the responsibilities of adjutant when the camp is without one. Like Hauptman, I have only seen him in passing, so I have no personal experience to draw on, but he is a distinct possibility.

There is one other possibility, though few choose to raise it: Colonel Robert E. Hogan, United States Army Air Corps. Although at first this seems improbable, as the man is a prisoner, on further examination it seems reasonable, even logical. He arrived at the camp at about the same time as Klink, it would go a long way towards explaining his attitude toward the colonel during the welcome speech I endured, and who would suspect a prisoner? I am unable to see how he benefits from this arrangement if not to escape, but I feel that he is the most likely to be the manipulator. I will have to investigate this further.


	4. Day 10

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day 10:

If nothing else, my experience earlier today proves that _something_ odd is going on at Stalag 13.

I was included in a work detail that repaired a bomb-pitted road not far from camp. I figure that this is a fairly common assignment, and that I was chosen because I am too new to know how to avoid the back-breaking labor it entails. This is seen as a duty that should be avoided at all costs, yet Hogan and his staff were among the prisoners on the detail.

Hogan's inclusion is not unreasonable. He spent most of the day supervising the other prisoners and chatting with the sergeant of the guard. However, there was no reason for his staff to join him. They, of all people, should be able to avoid the duty. The only legitimate reason for them to come I can think of is to raise the morale of the other prisoners, as well as to encourage them to participate. This does not seem accurate. I have a hard time imagining that Hogan could keep men on his staff long if the only reward is only hard labor, though this theory could explain why these particular men are on his staff.

I find it strange that, in the several hours we were outside the perimeter of the camp, not one of the more than thirty prisoners attempted to escape. We were away from the camp's security, there were minimal guards, and the road itself wound through rather thick vegetation; it was an escaping prisoner's ideal setting. I thought Klink was even more of an idiot (if that is even possible) for courting an escape this way, yet his confidence was justified. This fact alone shows that the prisoners must want to remain so for some reason.

It is certainly not fear of the guards that is keeping the prisoners here. I came in close contact with the sergeant of the guard, one Hans Schultz, today, and think he can be ruled out as the de facto commander of Stalag 13. I did not think it was possible to be more inept than Klink, but somehow Schultz manages. I don't think he can see more than two feet in front of his face, he almost fell asleep while guarding us (and he was standing up!), and I once saw him hand his rifle _to a prisoner_. He frequently says he knows nothing, and I must say I agree. He has yet to prove to my satisfaction that he even knows his own name.

There was one other odd event today. We were working on the road, so it was effectively closed. This, however, did not prevent a staff car from trying to use it not long after we began, and the car was delayed for several minutes while we worked to clear the road. Unfortunately, I was around a bend at that time, so I was unable to observe Hogan and Schultz's reactions to it, but I find the car's presence suspect.

Now I am off to take a cold shower—the closest this cesspit comes to a hot bath. For that reason alone I think the prisoners would try to escape.


	5. Day 11

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day 11

I finally got a chance to be in barrack two unobserved.

Due to my size, I was invited to play for my barracks in the camp-wide American football tournament. I declined, pleading aches left over from yesterday's work detail. I'm just as glad for the excuse; I never did understand the rules of the game.

Instead, I spent the recreation period wandering the compound, where most of the prisoners had gathered to watch the game. Luckily, my tails abandoned their posts within my first week here; I presume they figured I wasn't going to sneak into Klink's office for a private chat.

After about an hour, I just happened to walk by barracks two and notice that it was unoccupied. As this was likely to be my only chance to search the barracks, I chose to concentrate my search in Colonel Hogan's office. My reasoning is that in the limited time I had available, I could only make the most cursory of searches if I was to cover the entire building, and I probably would find nothing of interest. It has been searched by the Gestapo in the past. Hogan's office, on the other hand, is much smaller, allowing my to make a more thorough search, and I believe it is more likely to have incriminating items because it is the senior prisoner's office.

That said, my search was rather surprisingly unfruitful. Aside from the knife I found in his shaving kit—he may use it as a razor, but that is not its primary purpose—I found nothing suspicious. It is, however, entirely possible I missed something. He has had over two years to create hiding places, while I had less than twenty minutes to search.

I left the barracks long before the end of the period. While I might have found more contraband had I remained, I felt the risk of being caught where I had no business being more than offset that benefit. The best outcome is still for them to come to trust me and reveal their setup. I will not risk making them suspicious. This will not prevent me from taking advantage of the situation should it arise again.

Hogan himself remains something of an enigma. I have not spoken to him since my initial interview, which suits me fine. He is a smart man, and I do not want any more of that intellect focused on me more than is absolutely necessary. I have subtly questioned the other prisoners about Hogan, but have not heard anything that is not in his dossier.

There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13 while Hogan was senior officer, and despite the fact that he regularly attempts to escape, he is still popular with the other prisoners. I find this rather odd. Looking at the evidence complied from other prisoner of war camps shows that statistically, many of the attempts should have been successful. Circumstances could explain why there are not as many escapes as in other camps, yet at least one should have succeeded by now. Hogan is too smart to foul up so badly, therefore he must have a reason for staying.

Also, Hogan is an American. By rights, the prisoners of other nations should resent him, yet they do not. Even the Russians follow his lead. This would be understandable if he was an effective commander, yet his escape record shows that he is not. I find it very suspect that so many prisoners support such an officer.

However, the presence of an underground organization within camp would explain these anomalies. The fact that he chooses not to escape is reason enough for Klink's no-escape record, (Klink's competence certainly does not explain it) and I have no doubt that all prisoners, regardless of nationality, enthusiastically support sabotaging the German war effort.

Hogan has proved that he can get outside the wire practically at will, and if he has a reliable way out of camp, presumably he has an equally reliable way in. Thus, if he is caught, it is because he wants to be. When he does not choose to get caught, he could easily commit the various acts of sabotage that plague this area.

With luck, I will find proof soon.


	6. Day 15

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day 15

I have been remiss, perhaps, in that I have neglected to report my observations of the men of Hogan's staff.

These four individuals are not the sort one would expect to be on an American colonel's staff. All four are enlisted personnel, which is necessary because Hogan is the only officer in the camp, but they are not the highest ranks available; in fact two are corporals. As he is an American, common sense dictates that he would also have an American staff, yet two are from other countries. Most surprisingly, one member is a negro.

I mentioned Corporal Peter Newkirk in an earlier missive, though at the time I was unaware that he served on Hogan's staff. He is the rather talented British pickpocket who searched me soon after my arrival. I have not had close contact with him since, and I am rather content with that fact, as he seems to be the suspicious type. I mentioned already that he is a talented pickpocket, and he may or may not be skilled at other types of larceny as well.

Newkirk is the main reason I believe Hogan assembled his staff with something other than normal prison life in mind. I can think of very little use a pickpocket would be to normal prisoners with the exception of searching newcomers, and in that case the thief in question would not rate a place on the CO's staff. Even if Newkirk does serve Hogan as a scrounger, I believe Hogan would not court the resentment of other prisoners by having such an individual on his staff. However, if the prisoners routinely need to steal from their captors, then this anomaly is explained.

The second man on Hogan's staff is the French Corporal Louis Lebeau, a chef by trade. I have never had an excuse to speak with him, but from what I can tell he is a fierce French patriot, of the type that is currently fighting in the Free French with the exiled General de Gaulle. Where Newkirk is the self-serving opportunist, I can easily see Lebeau as part of the underground.

While I can understand why Hogan keeps Lebeau around—he has a reputation for making even prison rations enjoyable—I do not understand why he is on the staff. Chefs are servants, not advisors.

Sergeant James Kinchloe is the third member of the staff. He is an American and a negro. Though I have seen him, usually in formation or standing near Hogan, I have never heard him speak, nor have I seen any indication of a personality.

It is a mystery to me as to why Hogan chose this man. There are many more American sergeants, so rank is not the issue. Hogan could be trying to placate the other negroes, but that seems unlikely, as the population is not that large, and simply giving them orders should suffice. I can only conclude that he has some unique talent that makes Hogan ignore his color.

The final man is exactly what an outsider would expect Hogan to choose, yet he has no special abilities that recommend him, especially in light of the other staffers. As far as I can determine, Sergeant Andrew Carter, USA, has absolutely no unique skills. He was one of those who questioned me after my arrival, and his was the most subtle, but only because it was not an interrogation at all. I learned much more about him—his home, his family, his younger cousin's pet gerbil—than he learned about me.

The boy—I have no idea what his age is, but I cannot help but think of him as a boy—is a complete innocent. I did not think that was even possible in wartime, and I cannot imagine why Hogan would want him on his staff. Carter may have some small skill at vetting new prisoners, but many have more, and they are not so honored.

If this ever comes to an official investigation, I believe that Carter would be most likely to break under more rigorous questioning, whereas Newkirk might be able to be bought.

One possible explanation for Hogan's rather bizarre choices is, as I mentioned a few days ago, that he cannot keep others on his staff, because of a lack of perks, or simply because there is too much work involved. However, I seriously doubt this is the case. There is a certain amount of prestige associated with being on an officer's staff that I cannot see so many prisoners willing to forgo, even with the dearth of perks available in a prisoner of war camp.

My observations lead me to believe that Hogan has other reasons for keeping these, for lack of a better word, characters on his staff, reasons that have little to do with his duties as the senior officer in a prison camp.


	7. Day 20

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day 20

I have no idea how such a smart man can do something so _stupid_.

I have seen what passes for an escape attempt here, and I must say I have never seen such a poorly conceived, ill planned, asinine venture, _ever_. Were I the kommandant, I would have them all shot for sheer stupidity, though that would be hypocritical on Klink's part. The way Klink handled the so-called escape almost rivals the attempt for idiocy.

The escaping prisoners—Hogan among them—decided to escape in the time-honored fashion of cutting through the wire and running. They didn't even make it to the tree line.

However, I do not believe they should have gotten as far as they did. They did nothing to draw the attention of guards away from them, and they were not exactly quiet when they cut the wire.

And their "punishment!" Klink gave them each three days in the cooler. Only three days! I'm surprised there are still prisoners in this camp. Klink did not even try to discover where they got the wire cutters. I'm surprised he remembered to confiscate them.

While I have as yet been unable to confirm the presence of an underground cell, I do have proof that the prisoners are not only adept at concealing things from that idiot Klink, but that they also have a means of smuggling things into camp.

They make wine.

I understand that most camps have some sort of bootlegging; this goes far beyond turning Red Cross package and mess hall leftovers into barely potable alcohol. This is taking grapes, pressing them, and bottling and aging the juice. Hogan's cracks about digging wine cellars aside, this is not an easy process to hide.

The presence of grapes alone proves the prisoners have contacts outside the wire. Though grapes do grow wild in the area, they do not grow in the compound, and I believe even Klink would notice if "escaping" prisoners returned with bunches of grapes. The prisoners must either bribe a guard to pick the grapes for them—which means they could use that guard to obtain other contraband—or they have a way to exit and reenter the camp without Klink noticing.

This is definitely an area I will investigate further. I may be a New York City native, but I'm sure I can invent a cousin who worked in a winery. Hopefully I'll be recruited.

I believe they are coming to trust me. They did offer me the wine, something they would not do for an obvious plant, as much because they would not to waste good alcohol on a German as for fear that a spy would draw the conclusions I have. This bodes well, and when they see no reprisals result from letting me in on this secret, they should hopefully let me in on their other covert activities.

* * *


	8. Interlude

**Transmission #6872  
** **Collected correspondence, London to Papa Bear  
** **Maximum Classified until June 2015  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Papa Bear: As requested, information on Robertson.

Name: Thomas Allen Robertson

Rank: Corporal

Serial number: 2486178

Date of Birth: March 10, 1920

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'11"

Weight:155 lb.

Next of kin:  
-Richard Robertson (father)  
-Mary Fowler Robertson (mother)

Civilian residence:  
-New York City, New York 1938-1941  
-Mobile, Alabama 1920-1938

Schooling:  
-Hilltop Middle School 1931-1934  
-Calhoun High School 1934-1938

Prior occupation: Assembly line worker

Date enlisted: December 20, 1941

Trained: Camp Beauregard, Louisiana 1942

Post: Grafton Underwood Airfield, Northamptonshire 1942-1943

Unit: 97th Bombardment Group

Date shot down: January 30, 1943

Listed as Missing in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone spot the discrepancies?


	9. Day 22

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

 

Day 22

My mission seems to have hit a slight snag, so this missive will not be quite as comprehensive as others I have sent.

All prisoners have been confined to barracks for two weeks in punishment for another attempted escape. It is not worth going into the details, for this was just as abysmally planned as the last. This time the prisoner in question did not even make it as far as the wire.

As a result of the confinement, I have spent the last day under the constant supervision of the others in my barracks. While I do not find this overly suspicious, as I cannot see them going through such trouble to keep such a small threat as myself under supervision, I dare not arouse anyone's suspicion.

I do have the sense of being watched. I believe this is because I am the newest prisoner in the camp and have not experienced one of these lockdowns as of yet. It is easy to see how prisoners would have difficulties with these conditions; this building is claustrophobic enough at night when there is minimal movement.

While these reports are coded to read like letters home, I do not wish to make anyone suspicious by writing too often, so my correspondence will be somewhat limited in the days to follow.


	10. Day 25

**Gestapo Dossier: Colonel Robert E Hogan, USA  
** **Observations of Lieutenant Karl Muller, Gestapo  
** **Sent to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters  
** **Decoded message follows:**

Day 25

I can confirm that the prisoners of Stalag 13 have entirely too much control over the administrative functions of the camp. I do not know why or how, but I was tapped to be transferred in a supposedly routine exchange with another camp.

Sir, I have no idea how they discovered I was a plant. I took every precaution to avoid detection, and my cover was perfect. I'm certain I did not slip.

Regardless, you still have my discoveries, which another agent could easily build upon.

Could you send someone to pick me up from Stalag 8?

Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous discrepancies were the fact the real Robertson was only 5'11" when I implied that Muller was larger, and that the Gestapo overlooked the fact that Robertson was originally from Alabama.


End file.
